custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/June 2012 Update
Ello CBW''. Well, it's been a long time since I was last online. I have to admit that I've been on and off constantly of late, but I hope that's going to change soon. My June Well, I just got back from a wonderful summer holiday and forgot to tell anybody... Whoops. But, unfortunately, I'm not going to be active this following week because I'm going on a week-long trip with a bunch of teenagers as part of my Duke of Edinburgh and won't have an Internet connection in the middle of the Scottish Highlands. DX I know, it's terrible, unwelcome news but, it's the unfortunate reality of the situation, I'm afraid. Still, there's always good news. Story Updates ''Frozen Calling'' Unfortunately, I haven't made a lot of progress with Frozen Calling lately, but I've planned out the next chapter and written most of it out while on holiday. I could probably write it up in an hour and post it but the cliffhanger is what sparks off the subsequent few chapters, and I want to post them all together, to go with the tension. Because a '''LOT is going to happen very soon, and if I give regular readers too long between each chapter they'll either lose interest or figure the whole thing out, which is Glonor's job. But so far, it's looking promising, and the story is going to blast off when I get back in a week. ''Falling in the Black'' Firstly, I'd just like to give a shout-out to everyone who, very very VERY kindly, voted for Falling in the Black to be the Featured Story. Thank you guys so so so much! It's always an honour to have anything featured on the Main Page. Which Falling in the Black character is your favourite? Toa Santis Torlo Kyros But, more importantly, I'd like to give Varkanax39 a very special "thank you" for writing the featured article, which can be found here, and for crediting Abc8920 as the co-writer, something which I think that a lot of people have overlooked and I can assure you, really made both mine and Abc's day to hear. Anyway, I'm handing writing of the next chapter over to Abc8920 (Which I'm looking forward to reading myself because he's an extremely engaging writer) and I can confirm some facts about the polls I had on my previous blog post about the unnamed guardian of the Ignika who will appear in a future chapter of the story. For the record, I've already built two prototypes of this creation. Here are the results: *''Which gender should he/she be?'' - The surprising majority here was the female option with 7 of the 9 votes. Hence, the guardian will be female. *''The rider of the underwater Rahi wears a Kanohi. What should this Kanohi power be?'' - Now, personally, I'd hoped for the Mask of Emulation, but making something that could pass for a Mask of Conjuring would be just as much of a challenge... I'll add more on that below. *''What should the rider's name be? (second most-popular will be the name for the Rahi): - The majority for this one was ''Caliga, which was actually my favorite in the first place. This one was originally derived from the Latin word for darkness, so it has a story behind it. But I do have one more question, regarding this character, and that is the Kanohi. Deciding which one was half the battle. Now It's time to decide how to actually make a mask that has never been released before. I've been thinking about it for weeks and, all the time, I could only think of one possible solution. Does my attempt at making the Mask of Conjuring look like the original? Close enough Maybe a little too different ''Over Your Shoulder'' Anyway, I posted several chapters of my new story Over Your Shoulder just before I left on holiday and I'm posting another one now. That will make four of the five chapters. Now, currently, I've only had time to write the first five of the seven, and the final two chapters... have gotten dry. So I'm doing the painstaking task of re-writing them. Still, the whole thing should be up by the end of the summer, then I can focus on some nice and easy installments of Falling in the Black when I have time. Vendetta may have to be pushed back to later this year, but Judgement Day is looking like it's going to be my 2013 story. ''Judgement Day'' Speaking of which, if Judgement Day is going to be my final story then you can be sure it'll be massive. I want to blow you guys away with this one. I want to redefine BIONICLE fan fiction and change the way people think completely. And you can be damn sure I'm going to make it dwarf Whispers in the Dark (That longest page is mine, Varkanax! * Maniacal Laughter! *). If only you guys knew what I have in store! So far, Judgement Day is due to be split into two parts, because it's going to be so long. Each part will be about the same length as Whispers in the Dark. The first half will kinda revolve around Glonor. The second will be a little more mixed, with all the characters appearing. And a ''LOT of people are going to get killed off.'' So, as a word of warning, don't get too attached to "Terminator"... he's going to Dark Hunter Hell. Contests Anyway, I think it's time I organized some contests here. I want to boost the creativity on this wiki and maybe make my story a little more diverse by adding some more characters. For the following contests I would like to state that I would look favorably upon the use of BIONICLE pieces, though a few Hero Factory pieces are acceptable in moderation. Additionally, I would like to insist on a definite colour scheme between 1-3 colors or entries could get messy. If you wish to enter then please upload a photograph to this wiki and post your entry, along with your sig, the date, which contest you're entering, and any additional information that the contest demands in the 'comments' section below. Contest 1: Building Option 1: Convict In the opening chapters of Judgement Day, I'm going to have the Toa battling two previously-captured convicts, who have been released from the dungeons beneath the Coliseum for the Toa to train against. One of these characters is a mutated Fe-Matoran Brotherhood Servant who I have already created, but the second convict fighting for a reduced sentence is unknown. If you choose to enter this contest, you will have to build said convict, give him/her a brief backstory explaining what crime they committed, which Toa captured them, and what abilities they possess. Please note that I don't want anything overkill, not a massive, huge, bulky, complex titan. I'm looking for something about as complex as a Glatorian or a Toa with a consistent color scheme. This character will only play a minor part and will definitely be defeated by the Toa, maybe even injured. The entry coming in first place for this contest will get to punch Toa Tollubo in the face in Judgement Day. ...and the creator will get a creation of their choice revamped by me. Option 2: Matoran Crafter Recently, the Cult of Darkness has been forced to make use of Matoran labour. They've used Scratch to destroy the Turaga Tuyet Dam, they're going to use Varis to keep Garnax in check, and now they've hired some Matoran builders to construct a base for them, which will appear in Judgement Day. However, to check that the containment cell in this new base in escape-proof, Mudro kidnapped one of the builders and locked him in it, to see if he'd been conned. Unfortunately, he had not been and the unfortunate Matoran was left to die in the cell. In this option, you have the task of building that Matoran. It has to be male but it has to be one of the stronger types of Matoran; such as a Po-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, Fe-Matoran, Matoran of Magnetism, or a Ba-Matoran. Obviously the Matoran has to stay true to his respective color scheme (so no blue Po-Matoran) except in the case of a Ba-Matoran or Fe-Matoran, in the which case I wouldn't advise trying to build one. :S Also, I would very much prefer it if the Matoran's build was not a post 2008 body design. That's too easy Now, the Matoran doesn't have to be from Metru-Nui, but I will accept any new body design also. The winner of this contest will have their Matoran crafter feature in Judgement Day, where the crafter will have a chapter written from his perspective, and their creator will have BobTheDoctor27 write a chapter for their fan-fiction story or can have a free MOC request built by him. Contest 2: Characters As the final option of the contest, in the final chapter of Over Your Shoulder, I'm going to set the story in a bar, where Tollubo is getting wasted (I'm actually serious) and I need another male character for him to pick a fight with. Now, this option does not require you to build anything, but I would like anyone who wishes to enter this section to decide on the character's: *Species *Name *Basic Personality *Immediate History The winner of this contest will have their described character appear in the final chapter of Over Your Shoulder. Farewell Right, I'd better be off. I'm not going to be active for the next week but I'll answer comments as soon as I can. Similarly, I'll be posting another chapter of Over Your Shoulder.... right now. The chapter is up right now so check that out if you want, and feel free to add any reviews, give feedback, even make suggestions. I'm extremely flexible and I can change future plans relatively easily. Until next time. Stay safe, folks.